Rewritten
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: Musicalverse. A rewritten version, of what happened after 'For Good'. Gelphie Angst.


**Rewritten**

Okay, so here's my first Gelphie fic. Since it's my first, I don't think it's very good, but I hope I did well enough to satisfy the Gelphie lovers out there.

Disclaimer – I'm a huge fan of Wicked, but I don't own any of the characters, and I don't own Wicked. Enough said.

* * *

"_Because I knew you…"_ Elphaba and Glinda smiled sadly at each other. Glinda reached out, and ran her fingers over the brim of the peaked hat, that she had given her so long ago.

"_I have been changed…" _They stared at each other, and nodded. "_For good."_

Tears sprang to Glinda's eyes, as she was pulled into a tight embrace. She buried her face into the black fold of Elphaba's shoulder without a word, as her tears began to run down her face. The green witch shushed her soothingly, as she gently stroked her blonde curls. Pushing Glinda away from her, she stared into her blue eyes.

"Don't cry Glinda." She whispered hoarsely. Reaching out an emerald hand, she brushed away her tears. "Please don't cry."

Glinda could only shake her head, her efforts to answer in vain. Her throat tightened almost painfully, and more tears spilled down her cheeks.

The blonde felt Elphaba tilt her chin up, bringing her face closer to her green one. Through her blurred vision, she swore that she saw tears glittering in the other woman's own brown eyes.

"Please." She said again, her voice cracking, before she leaned in, and placed her lips on Glinda's own.

The kiss was light and chaste, barely there, only for a moment. But it was arguably the most intense feeling that Glinda had ever received from a kiss. It had never been this way with Fiyero, or anyone else. And it was her first kiss with a girl. But it was also…

Her first kiss with Elphie.

And, suddenly, the moment was over, as the green girl pulled away, as they both heard the audible shouts of the witch hunters, and the pounding of their footsteps. "Hurry." She said, looking worried. "No one can know you were here." Taking Glinda's hand, she led her over to another part of the room. Picking up a bucket, she grabbed a corner of a curtain that Glinda hadn't seen before, and drew it around her. "Hide yourself." She said. "What?" Glinda whispered to her, her confusion evident." "Hide." Elphie replied. And before she went, she leaned over to Glinda and placed a kiss on her forehead. She whispered something into her ear, and with a swish of her cloak, left.

Glinda stayed behind the curtain, not daring to move. The light from behind the curtain let watch everything perfectly.

She watched as they burst into the room. She watched as Elphaba held them off as best as she could. She watched as the little girl grabbed the bucket. She watched, almost in slow motion, as she threw the water in the bucket onto her. And she watched, as it splashed onto her best friend.

The scream that Glinda heard that night, would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Everything fell dark afterwards. As the witch hunters passed by her hiding spot, she didn't make a move, or breathe, for fear they would discover her. And she didn't move, long afterwards they had left the room.

When she was absolutely sure that they had left Kiamo Ko, she finally moved, and released her breath. "Elphie?" She called out, her voice wavering. Moving to the edge of the curtain, she swallowed, and tried again. "Elphie?"

She gasped, as she saw the sight before her. There, on the ground, was only a puddle….and the hat. _Her _hat. With near horror, she realized that the ratty, old, weather-beaten hat…

Was also the only thing left of The Wicked Witch of the West. The only left of Elphaba.

She leaned over the puddle, and just barely grasped the hat. She started whimpering, nearly in hysterics, tears once again burning as they stayed in her eyes. Holding it to her chest, she held it, almost in disbelief of what happened. And suddenly, as the reality hit her, it didn't matter anymore.

Glinda the Good dropped to her knees, not caring if the puddle stained her dress. Cradling the hat in her arms, like it was a newborn, she put it to her face. Her tears were like streams down her face, with the hat absorbing them. Rocking back and forth, she hugged the hat tightly, almost as if she would be swept away without it.

She sobbed into the hat, wishing with all her might, that it was Elphie, instead of her hat. Elphie, she was crying into. Elphie's skinny, yet surprisingly strong arms around her. Elphie's familiar scent around her, Elphie kissing her and wiping away her tears. Elphie, Elphie, Elphie.

She remembered every single moment that she had had with the green girl. Getting the same room as her, promising to loathe her forever, giving her that hat, dancing with her in the Ozdust ballroom with her, trying to make her popular, roaming around the emerald city with her, watching her as they both realized that the wizard was a fraud, watching her fly off on the Lurline-forsaken broomstick, finally seeing her again after so many years, then fighting with her, watching her pace around the room, as she muttered to Chistery, and their kiss…

Their first kiss.

Their last kiss.

As she cried, she remembered Elphaba's words, most strongly as all, as they ran through her head over, and over, and over again.

"I love you Glinda. I always will."

Glinda's heart shattered, as she realized, that she loved Elphaba back.

And she always would.

* * *

I hope that was good…anyways, review if you want. Any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
